Smile, Pansy
by Lemniscata
Summary: Dicen que la mejor venganza es ser feliz. Pansy lo tiene claro, es solo una casualidad que el sufrimiento de su ex la haga sonreír.


Por alguna razón esto no lo subí por aquí, pero ya está. Nació cuando escuchaba música vieja mientras divagaba.

Basado en la canción Smile de Lily Allen.

Ni los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen, no gano dinero escribiendo esto, solo el placer de que mis bebés serpientes se protejan entre sí.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **SMILE, PANSY**

 _When you first left me I was wanting more  
But you were fucking that girl next door,  
What cha do that for (what cha do that for)  
When you first left me I didn't know what to say  
I never been on my own that way, just sat by myself all day_

 _La primera vez que me dejaste quería más  
Pero te estabas tirando a la chica de al lado  
¿Por qué hiciste eso? (por qué hiciste eso)  
La primera vez que me dejaste no supe que decir  
Nunca he estado sola de esta manera, sentada todo el día en soledad_

Si era honesta consigo misma, no tenía la menor idea de lo que debía hacer.

Ernie Macmillan era un imbécil, pero ella lo era más por haber salido con él. ¿Por qué? Era guapo, sangre pura y follaba medianamente bien, tenía dinero y, aunque era un Hufflepuff, Pansy Parkinson lo había encontrado como un perfecto caballero de brillante armadura cuando la habían estado hostigando en una fiesta. Su relación había avanzado rápidamente y pronto cumplieron un año juntos.

Pero claro, el desgraciado había tenido que joderlo todo, follándose a la asquerosa mestiza que había sido su compañera de casa: Susan Bones. Pansy, demasiado impactada, ni siquiera fue capaz de maldecirlos como se debía. Simplemente se quedó mirando en ese horrible baño del Ministerio. Cuando Ernie la vio, sonrió con disculpa.

— ¿Terminamos?

La chica había salido furiosa. ¿Qué persona tenía tan poco tacto? Eso le pasaba por creer en esa mierda de la unión entre las casas, nunca debió meterse con el pendejo de Macmillan.

 _I was so lost back then  
But with a little help from my friends  
I found a light in the tunnel at the end  
Now you're calling me up on the phone  
So you can have a little whine and a moan  
And it's only because you're feeling alone_

 _Estaba tan perdida en ese entonces  
Pero con un poco de ayuda de mis amigos  
Encontré una luz al final del túnel  
Ahora me llamas por teléfono  
Para aullar y gemir un poco  
Y es simplemente porque te sientes solo_

Claro que lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Blaise, Draco y Daphne. Lloró y maldijo, contándoles lo que había visto. Ninguno susurró "te lo dije", pero sus miradas lo expresaban. Había sido una idea realmente estúpida meterse con un estúpido tejón, por muy dulce y caballeroso que fuera.

Sus amigos decidieron que ella no podía simplemente echarse a llorar, era una chica fuerte y no tenía que dejar ver cuán lastimada estaba, no podía darle ese gusto al muy maldito. Así que comenzó a pasearse con Draco por el callejón Diagon, yendo a los restaurantes más lujosos y mostrándose como una chica que está siendo cortejada por el mejor hombre del mundo. Al mismo tiempo, Blaise y Daphne la arrastraban a los bares de ambientes más populares, bailaban con ella con coquetería, bebían y se divertían, demostrando que ella podía vivir perfectamente sin un hombre. Soltera, pero nunca sola.

Las lechuzas de Ernie hijo de la gran zorra Macmillan no tardaron en llegar, rogando perdón, pidiendo volver. Pansy lo encontraba patético.

 _At first when I see you cry,  
Yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while,  
But then I just smile I go ahead and smile_

 _Para empezar, cuando te veo llorar,  
Me hace sonreír, sí, me hace sonreír  
Lo peor es que me sentía mal por un rato  
Pero entonces sonreía, sonreía_

Fue una agradable sorpresa encontrárselo en uno de esos bares, disfrutó rechazarlo cuando la invitó a beber uno de esos coloridos tragos, yéndose con un moreno que tenía unos bíceps deliciosos. También fue agradable cuando estaba con Draco comprando túnicas para el siguiente evento de sociedad y el desgraciado entró a la tienda. Los había observado con sorpresa y Draco, siempre tan caballeroso, la había abrazado por la cintura y besado en la mejilla, susurrando alguna tontería mientras miraba a Macmillan.

Pansy sonrió, pero no por la estupidez que había dicho su amigo, no, había sonreído porque la cara de su ex había sido jodidamente fabulosa.

 _Whenever you see me you say that you want me back  
And I tell you it don't mean jack, no it don't mean jack  
I couldn't stop laughing; no I just couldn't help myself  
See you messed up my mental health I was quite unwell_

 _Cuando me ves me dices que me quieres de regreso  
Y te prometo que no quería ser grosera  
Pero no podía parar de reírme; no podía evitarlo  
Porque perturbaste mi salud mental, estaba muy mal_

Pronto los encuentros con el imbécil se hicieron más recurrentes. La estaba hostigando constantemente, buscando su perdón, siguiéndola a los bares que entraba con Blaise o a las tiendas que visitaba con Draco. Entonces comenzó a mandarle regalos que ella, deliciosamente, devolvía sin abrir. Daphne había alzado sus cejas cuando había visto su diplomacia para manejar el asunto, especialmente cuando Ernie, pobre y estúpido pajero, se había aparecido en su puerta, rogando su perdón.

Pansy gozó al pedirle que se retirara de su casa, que en ese momento estaba ocupada.

Porque a ella nadie se la hacía sin pagar.

 _I was so lost back then  
But with a little help from my friends  
I found a light in the tunnel at the end  
Now you're calling me up on the phone  
So you can have a little whine and a moan  
And it's only because you're feeling alone_

 _Estaba tan perdida en ese entonces  
Pero con un poco de ayuda de mis amigos  
Encontré una luz al final del túnel  
Ahora me llamas por teléfono  
Para aullar y gemir un poco  
Y es simplemente porque te sientes solo_

El adorable Ernie se veía realmente devastado cada vez que ella bebía un trago en la barra, conversando tranquilamente con algún rubio. O cuando bailaba con algún moreno. Pansy realmente adoraba como el desgraciado se retorcía en los celos, haciendo que las cartas y los paquetes con toda clase de regalos aumentaran. Oh, por supuesto que le encantaba esa atención, pero más adoraba su mirada suplicante.

Sus amigos estaban felices y la incentivaban a hacer más cosas, Draco la llevó a Italia (claro que también iba Blaise y Daphne, aunque esa información no tenía por qué llegar a los oídos de su ex) y había vuelto tan contenta que no se pudo creer que ver al jodido cabrón de nuevo en su puerta, rogando volver, la hiciera mucho más feliz.

Qué dulce sentimiento.

 _At first when I see you cry,  
Yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while,  
But then I just smile I go ahead and smile_

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala lalala

 _Para empezar, cuando te veo llorar,  
Me hace sonreír, sí, me hace sonreír  
Lo peor es que me sentía mal por un rato  
Pero entonces sonreía, sonreía_

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala lalala

Claro que las cosas no terminaban allí. Ernie jodió la relación, ella le iba a joder la vida. Y después de un par de meses de tira y afloja, aceptó una de sus citas. Ese día sus amigos iban a reunirse con Theo, los habían visto a todos entrando a un bar de ambiente, aunque solo Daphne y Theo se quedaron, por supuesto que ellos jamás dirían que Blaise y Draco se habían ido directamente al departamento de Ernie.

Mientras Pansy escuchaba los lamentos y disculpas de Ernie, sus siempre amables amigos le destrozaron el departamento, volviendo ceniza cada documento de su trabajo y crearon un buen desorden. Ni siquiera los aurores podrían descubrir quiénes habían estado detrás del ataque y ella y sus leales serpientes tenían las mejores cuartadas.

 _At first when I see you cry,  
Yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while,  
But then I just smile I go ahead and smile_

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

 _Para empezar, cuando te veo llorar,  
Me hace sonreír, sí, me hace sonreír  
Lo peor es que me sentía mal por un rato  
Pero entonces sonreía, sonreía_

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Pansy se mostró tan comprensiva con Ernie cuando éste le contó lo que había pasado, preguntándole si había sido uno de sus amigos. Ella lo había compadecido y consolado. Pero al mismo tiempo que era amable, rechazaba fríamente cada uno de sus acercamientos.

Cualquiera que la viera diría que se estaba tomando bastante bien el engaño y eso era lógico, medio año para devolverle el golpe no era nada. La venganza era un postre que se servía frío y ella era bastante paciente.

Fue en el tira y afloja en esa relación con su ex que Pansy terminó de orquestar la destrucción del corazón del desgraciado que la había visto por tonta. Con apenas unos minutos antes de su cita, le había escrito una apresurada nota donde le explicaba que no podría juntarse con él. Tal como creía, Ernie se apareció en su departamento, sin poder creerse el desplante que le estaba haciendo y la había encontrado en una situación bastante comprometedora.

Pansy, tan dulce y amable que se mostraba con su ex, estaba recibiendo el mejor trabajo oral de la vida y el gemido de placer que soltó no supo si fue por lo bien que su amante movía la lengua o la cara de horror del desgraciado.

Porque quien se la hacía, la pagaba y ella era una serpiente, cuando menos esperabas clavaría sus venenosos colmillos en tu cuello. Oh, dulce, dulce venganza.


End file.
